


May I have this dance?

by Semievil66



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semievil66/pseuds/Semievil66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cleaning and rocking out to music turns into adorableness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you took your allergy meds, because this is pure fluff. A really short fluff piece inspired by Go-go's and Benny Goodman.I don't own anything Marvel related and I don't own any of the songs mentioned. Purely for entertainment. Sorry if it's not that great. Please leave comments with what you think and things you want to see in future pieces. More than happy to take suggestions

Music blasts as you clean up around the floor you share with Steve and Bruce. Bruce was in the workshop with Tony, as they worked on their individual projects. Steve was out for his usual morning run and workout. Finding the place completely to yourself, you figured you had some time to clean up a bit in the common area. There wasn't much to do, the other two were exceptionally neat, but you always found cleaning relaxing. "Our Lips are Sealed" by the Go-go's comes up on your computer. You start to sing along at the top of your lungs, making up dance moves as you go, using the broom as a microphone.  
"We got the beat! yeah we got it!" spinning around you stop dead in your tracks as you see a slightly sweaty Steve back from his workout standing in the door way with his arms crossed smiling, music still thumping in the background. You turn bright red from embarrassment, throwing the broom out of your hand, trying to make it look like you weren't just rocking out with it.  
"Keep going doll" Steve says as he walks in, reaching a hand out, "mind if I join you?" You feel slightly dumfounded by the offer. Not only did your adorable boyfriend fucking catch you dancing around like an idiot but now he wants to join in.  
"Uhh-umm y-yeah" you stutter out like a moron "yeah sure."  
Both of you start going, and you feel yourself loosen up. By the end of of it both of you are laughing giddily, not caring how you looked. You get an idea as you walk over to your computer and change the song, putting on "Sing, Sing,Sing" by Benny Goodman.  
"May I have this dance?" putting out your hand, loving every second of Steve's raised eyebrows looking at you in disbelief. You finally get him to turn bright red.  
"Y-yes you sure can" he takes your hand, "I'm just surprised you have this song. Man, this really takes me back."  
"Duh, of course I do, I have great taste in music" you reply.  
"And men too" he retorts, winking at you and smiling. You curse yourself as he gets you back, making you blush.  
You both dance, shaking it to the beat of the band, unable to stop laughing and looking into each others eyes. He twirls you around, extending his arm and then bringing you back into his arms.  
You hear someone clearing their throat and turn to see Bruce watching you sheepishly. You both fall into a heap onto the floor as the music ends, laughing about anything and everything. You wouldn't trade this feeling for the world.


End file.
